Un Cambio
by Maria J
Summary: Cap 4 UP!despues de tanto tiempo.......una pequeña discucion con sus amigos..dos amistades nuevas..dos amigos preocupados..un cumpleaños olvidado por ellos..una declaracion..danny se esta dando cuaneta que la esta perdiendo..y todo por una estupides
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! BUENO SOLO KQUIERO DECIRELES QUE ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE ESCRIBO DE DANNY PHATON, ESPERO QUE LES SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**CAPITULO 1**

Samantha Manson salía de la secundaria Casper high, estaba tristes, tenia la mirada figa en el suelo, sus pies la guiaban Asia su casa, tratada de contener las lagrimas pero no pudo. Si era la primera vez que lloraba después de tantos años de no hacerlo. Sus "amigos" se hubieran preocupado por ella, pero, estas ves no estaban con ella.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos cuando choco con algo, bueno con alguien alzó la visa y vio a un chico alto, cabello negro como la noche, ojos verdes esmeralda, un chico guapo a decir verdad tendría alrededor de unos 18 años

-perdón no me di cuenta por donde iba- se disculpo con el chico mientras trataba de limpiarse la lagrimas, odiaba que la vieran llorando, no importaba si era un extraño o no

-no te preocupe, yo tampoco iba concentrado en el canino-dijo el chico mientras examinaba a Sam, una chica de una estatura normal, con un buen cuerpo, ojos violetas, cabello negro, tendría alrededor de unos 16 o 17 años-oye me puedes ase dos favores?- pregunto can un tono dulce

Sam lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido no lo conocía y ya le pedía un favor no, corrección eran dos favores-bueno dime a ver si esta a mi alcance- respondió

-ok, el primero es si me puedes decir donde esta la secundaria Casper high?-dijo ante un asentimiento de la muchacha continuo –y el segundo es que una chica tan linda como tu no debe estar llorando, así que, podrías limpiarte las lagrimas y regalarme una sonrisa?-esto lo dijo con un tono de vos dulce como cuando se le pio el favor y termino un poco sonrojado

Sam no pudo evitarlo ese chico le dio risa cuando dijo lo último y noto que se puso rojo de pena y no tardo en serse la lagrimas y regalarle una sonrisa sincera en realidad ese chico ya le estaba cayendo bien-bueno tienes que seguir derecho unas 2 cuadras, luego cruzas a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, 2 cuadras a la izquierda y listo llegas-dijo ya un poco mas aminada

-ah? Ok, primero gracias por esa sonrisa tan linda, y te digo que no entendí nada-dijo un poco apenado

-ok no te preocupes ve yo te acompaño en fin deje unos e mis libro-

-gracias

-no hay de que-

Empezaron caminar en silencio cado uno estaba sumidos en sus pensamientos así siguieron unas cuantas calles asta que el chico decidió romperlo

-oye no nos hemos presentado, soy Zack-

-yo son Samantha pero como no me gusta, todos me dicen Sam-

-oye se que no nos conocemos ni nada pero, me podrías contar porque estaba llorando, siempre es bueno desahogarse-el se sorprendió un poco por lo que había dicho, pero no le importo porque sabia que esa chica iba a ser muy importante en su vida

Sam pareció meditarlo un poco pero accedió-ok te lo voy a contar solo pero solo-dijo mirándolo de arriba a bajo-porque me caíste bien ok?

-ok-

**FLAHS BACK****'**

Como cualquier otro día los tres amigo se encontraban en clase con el señor Lancer, como era obvio nadie le prestaba atención, unos estaban dibujando garabatos en sus cuadernos, otros simplemente estaban en las nubes, pensado quien sabe que cosa, otros fingían interés en la clase, entre otras cosas. por una parte Sam no dejaba de ver a Danny y a Tucker ,que estaban embobados mirando a la chica superficial, desde que llegaron a recogerla a su casa para ir a clases están así, ella quería hablarles que era lo que tenia planeado para su cumpleaños que era al día siguiente, pero no la dejaron hablar porque simple mente el tema mas importante era Paulina, en ese momento no le dio importancia, le diría sus planes en la hora del almuerzo. Pero como era de suponerse tampoco pudo decirles, simplemente les hablaba y ellos no le paraban porque estaban embobados viendo a paulina, se arto y se paro de la mesa y se fue al salón y hay estaban embobadnos viendo a paulina, es que nunca se cansan de mirarla? Ese era su simple pregunta

Terminaron las clases y salieron al patio

-hey chicos, pueden permitirme un poco de su tiempo?-pregunto una Sam muy enojada poniendo en frente de ellos

-Sam puedes quitarte?.Nos estas estorbando, no ves que queremos ver a paulina-dijo Tucker

-chicos pueden dejar se fijarse en paulina un minuto? No ven que es superficial?, que no vale la pena –dijo Sam mas furiosa

-sabe algo Sam?..No te metas en nuestras vidas danos espacio quieres?..Busca un pasatiempo no se, que tal si te consigas una vida y deja de estarnos regañando por todo. Danny no mires a paulina es superficial. Tucker deja esa obsesión por la tecnología, hagan esto hagan a aquello. Diosss danos un respiro déjanos hacer lo que nosotros queramos no lo que tu quieres...a otra coso me hacer un favor quieres quítate que no puedo ver a paulina-dijo exaltado Danny

-si Sam vete quieres nos estorbas-dijo tuck

-ok si eso es lo que quieren pues me voy-dijo san a punto de llorar pero no quería a ella no le gusta llorar, es mas no iba a llorar, ella nunca a llorado, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya las lagrimas salían

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Ves eso paso, me dolió sabes?, ellos son mis mejores amigos desde siempre, y quería decirles mis planes para mi cumpleaños y ves ni me pararon-cuando dejo de decir todo eso sus ojos se volvieron a nublar por las lagrimas

Oye acuérdate de mi segundo favor dale-dijo Zack con una sonrisa y Sam se la respondió

Ok..y dime porque quieres ir a la secundaria a esta hora?, si no hay nadie solo el director?-dijo ya un poco compuesta san

Ps. La verdad es que nos acabamos de mudar aquí, y tengo que hablar con el director a ver si aceptan a mi hermana-

Acabadas de mudarte, pues bienvenido a amity park..y crees que la acepten a mita de año?-pregunto

No tengo idea, pero yo creo que si con sus notas yo pienso que entrara-

Así siguieron el resto del camino hablando si aceptan a la hermana de Zack o no, llegaron a la secundaria, Sam dirijo a el chico asta la oficina del director y de hay fue a su casillero

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1 ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y ME GUSTARIA QUE DEJARAN SUS APINIONES ACERCA DE EL Y QUE LE FALTA O QUE NO**

**BUENO SE DESPIDE MARIA DE UDS**

**BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

Sam después de ir a su casillero y buscar sus libros decidió que esperaría a Zack. Cuando este Salía de la oficina del director se sorprendido a ver a Sam esperándolo, pensó que se iría.

-pensé que te avías ido ya-dijo Zack

-nop decidí esperarte...y dime que te dijo el viejo ese (ósea el director) si aceptaron a tu hermana?-pregunto Sam poniéndose en marcha

-a ok gracias por esperarme…y si aceptaron a la enana esa… -respondió

-mm genial y en que salón quedo…y por cierto no me as dicho el nombre de ella...-

-bueno quedo en 5to "B" y se llama Ashley –

-mm ok

-oye te gustaría ir a tomar un helado? Yo invito –

-ok porque no-

Se dirigieron a una heladería que quedaba a unas 3 cuadras de donde estaban, iban en silencio cada uno sumergidos es sus pensamiento

_-es linda, lástima que este enamorada de el amigacho ese como es que se llamaba?, a si Danny-_pensaba Zack

_-no se porque me trataron __así__, yo solo le digo la verdad, pero bueno si ellos quieren espacio les voy a dar espacio-_pensaba Sam

Así siguieron el resto del camino hasta que entraron, la nueva heladería (la inauguraron la semana pasada) era muy bonita las paredes estaban pintadas de colores pasteles que contrastaban con el color amarillo y azul de las mesas, las luces hacían que el lugar fuera cálido ya que no eran muy brillantes ni tampoco muy opacas, de fondo se escuchaba una música muy suave que hacia que el lugar fuera mas agradable. Fueron hacia el mostrador para escoger sus helados, se quedaron un rato viendo que iban a pedir, la decisión era difícil cuando tenias mas de 50 sabores para escoger, al fin se decidieron Sam pidió una barquillas de limón con parchita(es una combinación un poco asida pero sabe se lo mejor), Zack una barquillas de ron con pasas y turrón. Pagaron y se fueron a unas de las mesas

-vaya este lugar si esta súper-dijo san

-como es que nunca avías entrado y viviendo aquí-

-es que la inauguraron hace una semana y la verdad es que no me avía llamado la atención-respondió san con simpleza mientras veía a cada persona

-porque no hacemos algo yo te pregunto y tu me respondes y luego tu preguntas y yo respondo sale?-

-ok vale, pregunta-

-bueno veamos, comida favorita?

-mmm la pizza. Música?

-de todo tipo..Color?

-pues como as notado el negro y el violeta..Película?

-mm gótica, sabes también tengo una amigo gótico en fin...el exorcista...

Siguieron el resto de la tarde con el juego de preguntas, pero ya estaba oscureciendo y san dijo que se iba para su casa y Zack como todo caballero se ofreció a acompañarla. Cuando llegaron san se despepito de Zack pero cuando estaba apunto de entrar el la llamo

-Sam

-si dime Zack

-bueno se que yo no soy tu amigo de toda la vida pero que te parece si mañana pasas tu cumpleaños conmigo y mi hermana?-Sam los pensó pudiera ir para el colegio, ser un estorvo, pasar el pero cumpleaños o salir con Zack y Ashley y no saber que va a pasar

-bueno pero tu hermano no es que empieza mañana?-

-no le dije al director que mañana no podía empezar porque llegaba hoy en la noche y que tenia que ordenar sus cosa eso y un montón de mentiras mas..Entonces si aceptas

-ole ya te dije que si...pero eso si pasa temprano para que mi madre no se de cuente que no voy a cole sale?

-ok te veo mañana te paso buscando a eso de las 7 7:30 ok

-ok...chao

-chao

San entro en la casa y se arre costo contra la purerta ese chico le avía caído súper bien era un poco dirferente a los demas, era amable, lindo, te entiende, es gracioso y sobretodo no era ningún bruto superficial que suelen salir.

Subió a su cuarto se puso a hacer sus tareas que generalmente las hacia con Danny y Tucker. Cuando las termino se dirigió a la cocina a ver que cenaba. Luego de preparar su comida y comérsela se dirigió a su cuarto y saco su pijama que consistía en un short corto de color negro y una franelita de tiras también de color negro la dejo sobre su cama y se dirigió a darse una ducha cuando termino eran como las 10 de la noche tenia que estar entada en su computadora para hablar con sus amigos como siempre lo han hecho pero esta ves se repitió lo de esta tarde si quieren espacio les daré espacio .se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas y los codos sobre ellas y su cara descansaba en las palmas de sus manos

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

**BUENO QUIE DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPI YA SE QUE ES CORTO PERO ES QUE NO ES TENIDO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR ULTIMAMENTE, PROMETO QUE EN EL OTRO CAPI VA A SALIR LO QUE DANNY Y TUCKER HICIERON Y ESPERO HACERLO UN PELO MAS INTERESANTE **

**BUENO BYE Y CUIDENCE**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUEN****O AQUÍ LES DEJO EL 3ER CAPI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE,LO SE ME DEMORE, ES QUE NO TENIA TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR Y CUANDO TERMINE E****L**** CAPITULO ME PELIE CON MI HERMANO A MUERTE Y EL DE LA****RABI****A**** ME BORRO TODO OSEA TODO, MI MUSICA,MIS IMÁGENES, NO SABEN LA RABIA QUE ME DIO .PERO COMOS LES DIJE HAY ESTA EL CAPI,NO ES TAN INTERESANTE COMO EL QUE HABIA ESCRITO ANTES PERO HAY TA **

**CAPITULO 3**

Después de de unos 10 min. Desde que Sam se haBia ido de la secundaria sus amigo entraron en razón

-Tucker?

-si Danny

-dime que lo que le dije a Sam no es lo que yo creo que dije?

-viejo creo que si fue verdad...nos pasamos

-QUEE????? Ósea que le dije todo eso a Sam, no lo puedo creer me pase noooo…y si no me perodana…y si me odiaaaaa noooo no puedo vivir con eso

-oye viejo-llamo su amigo-creo que te estas poniendo muy dramático eh?...si se que se nos fue la mano, pero Sam nos va a perdonar, no es la primera ves que la ignoramos

-si pero nunca le dijimos esto…y si no me perdona?que voy a hacer-dijo un Danny muy desesperado

-oye si te digo que nos va a perdonar ,es porque nos va a perdonar...y dime porque te desespera que no te perdone?..-dijo Tuckmirándolo con una mirada interrogante-no no, no me digas q te gusta Sam.. –ja obvio que sabia que le gustaba, siempre lo supo y si lo admitía el era lento en algunas cosas, pero su amigo se pasaba no darse cuenta de lo que siente dioss-_ok __creo__ que me estoy pasando de mariquita con estos pensamiento…-_

-que, hay Tucker como me va a gustar y estoy así porque es mi mejor amiga..Mejor vámonos, en la tarde la llamamos y nos discúlpanos si- dijo Danny un poco mas relajado aunque es pregunta que le hizo su amigo lo dejo en blanco un momento, pero después se preocuparía de eso

-ok.. Vamos a tu casa, hacemos la tarea y luego llamaremos a Sam

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Estaban en la casa de Danny sentados en la cocina, con un montón de libros regados alrededor de toda la mesa. Ambos amigos se encontraban desesperados tenían que hacer una tarea de arte y en realidad, no tenían ni una pisca de idea de lo que hacían, así pasaron por lo menos de una hora y media hasta que se hartaron

-hay ya dejemos esto hasta aquí, si al señor Lancer le gusta bueno si no también-sentencio Danny

-si viejo ya no se que era lo que estaba haciendo

-jajá yo en todo lo que copie y ni idea de lo que hacia.. En fin llamemos a Sam- diciendo esto se fueron en búsqueda del teléfono..Cuando lo encontraron (como si se hubiera perdido ¬ ¬) marcaron el numero

-alo?-sonó en el otro lado de la línea

-buenas tardes señora Manson, habla Danny Fenton, será que me puede pasar a Sam-

-lo siento Fenton pero mi querida Sam no esta, así que llama mas tarde o no mejor no llames-

-já me colgó, bien creo es definitivo no le caigo bien a la familia de Sam-

- y que te dijo?.., porque no hablaste con Sam?

- me dijo que no estaba, lo cual es raro, a y también me dio que no llame mas-

-mmm ok hablaremos con ella en la noche por MSN será y porque no dedicamos nuestro resto de tarde en hacer algo productivo como un buen videojuego-

-mm ok-

Se la pasaron todo el resto de la tarde jugando residen evil, ósea manto zombis, comiendo pizza, hasta que Tucker se fue

Danny se dispuso a recoger todos los libros que dejaron en la cocina antes de que llegara su común familia, para que no lo regañaran y no tener que ver uno de sus nuevos inventos contra los fantasmas y menos mal que jazz se había ido con sus amigos. Luego de eso subió a su cuarto y se conecto, reviso la lista de los conectados y se sorprendió a no ver a Sam

**mp****mp)****t****u****cker****(mp)(mp)dice:**

Hey Danny... tienes conectada a Sam?

•**°o.O****Danny****O.o°****• dice:**

no no la tengo y no creo que nos haya puesto sin admitir o si

**mp****mp)****tu****cker****(mp)(mp)dice:**

No lo se por que no vas y hechas un vistazo

•**°o.O****Danny****O.o°****• dice:**

Si creo que voy a hacer eso nos vemos

**mp****mp)****tu****cker****(mp)(mp)dice:**

Ok adios cualquier cosa me dices

Danny no respondían apago el computador y se transformo en fantasma y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la casa de la familia Manson..Bolo por toda la ciudad hasta que llego, se volvió invisible y se paro en la ventana de Sam, lo que vio no le gusto para nada, su Sam, estaba sentada e su cama con las piernas cruzadas y los codos sobre ellas y su cara descansaba en las palmas de sus manos, parecía que fuera a llorar y eso definitivamente le partió el corazón (literalmente)a Danny, y definitivamente mañana se iba a disculpar con ella y sin mas ni mas se dirigió a su casa

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

**Aclaratoria:** en este fic no habran fantasmas hagan de cuenta que ya Danny llego a un acuerdo con ellos y eso(puede ser que mas adelante aclare esto o puede ser que no por eso o estoy diciendo aquí)


	4. NOTA

Holaaaaa!!!

Se preguntaran porque deje una nota y no el capitulo

Bueno es que eh estado un poco estresada bueno no un poco mas bien muchoooo la razón es que estoy metiendo los papeles para la universidad y estarme revisando acada rato a ver si que de o no y de paso estoy trabajando y eso me quita mucho tiempo pero deja platica jajaja, bueno también es que estoy un poco corta de inspiración es por eso que acudo a Uds., se preguntara para que, bueno es que quiero que me den sus ideas para reforzar el capi que e hecho también se preguntaran por que no lo subí, bueno es que en este capi Sam va a decidir un motón de cosas y por eso es que el capitulo tiene que ser EXPECTACULAR y por eso quiero que me escriban sus ideas para que el capi(que es el cumple de Sam) quede chido

Puedo contar con Uds. cierto?

Bueno nos vemos en el capi 4

Cuídense un beso

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOO

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOO

De veras siento no haber publicado antes, pero es que andaba corta de imaginación y de paso me puse a hacer fics de Naruto(que me gustarían que leyeran si no es tantán molestia )que creo que me están quedando chéveres por los rr que me dejan, pero como que me Salí del tema y vuelvo a disculparme, también creo que es una falta de respeto de mi parte hacer esto dedicarme a otras cosas sin terminar una no creen??,bueno voy a retomar el fic ya tengo unas cuantas ideas en mente(y si Uds. tiene unas háganmela saber por favor)

Bueno ya basta de palabras mías que ni tiene sentido

Aquí esta el Cap.

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE SAM 1 PARTE**

**POR:**

**María J**

Al día siguiente Sam se levanto a las 6 de la mañana, media hora mas temprano de lo normal, ya que había quedado con Zack que el y su hermana la iban a buscar. Así que decidió arreglarse, se metió a bañar, se cepillo los dientes, se vistió y bajo a desayunar

Cuando entro a la cocina la escena que vio la dejo un tanto aturdida, desde cuando su mama prepara el desayuno??

-buenos días mama –saludo – que haces?

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAMANTHA- grito su madre feliz, y corrió a abrazarla

-eeh gra..greacias –dijo un poco asustada ante la reacción de su madre

-pero carriño que te pasa?- pregunto

-primero: gracias por felicitarme, segundo: que haces cocinando?, tercero: desde cuando tan efusiva conmigo, cuarto: no me digas Samantha, lo odio- respondió Sam, mientras contaba con sus deseos

-primero: de nada no todos los días tu hija cumple años no?, segundo: he decidido que de hoy en adelante yo cocinare, lavare, limpiare, etc, tercero: quiero disculparme por todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar, quiero reponer el tiempo perdido, quiero ser una madre para ti, quiero que me consideres tu amiga, no quiero mas peleas entre nosotras, entonces que dice Sam disculpas –

La cara de Sam era para tomarle una foto estaba totalmente choqueada, su madre se estaba burlando de ella en un primer momento y luego le pide disculpas por los malos momentos que la hiso pasar, solamente en su mente se le vino _¿Por qué?_

-¿Por qué?-

-hija es que ayer te vi llegar muy mal, no estuviste en toda la tarde en casa, y se que no estuviste con Fenton y folie, porque ellos llamaron a preguntar por ti, me siento la pero madre del mundo, perdóname por no estar contigo cuando necesitas un consejo, una caricia, perdóname por favor, perdóname – ya las ultimas palabras la mama de san la estaba diciendo con dificultad, a causas de las inmensas ganas de llorar y abrasa a su hija

-si mama te perdono – y ocurrió lo que nadie esperaba de Samantha, abrazo a su madre y lloro con ella por el tiempo que e perdieron en tantas discusión, tanta frialdad entre ambas, y ese abraso era como un borrón y cuenta nueva, después de estar uno 5 minutos así se separan

-y papa?-pregunto

-se fue de la ciudad por un mes, tenia que arreglar unos asuntos del trabajo y así darte una sorpresa cuando volviera-

-ahh ok –

Y sin mas las dos se sentaron, claro no a comer, porque como era de imaginarse petunia Manson(n/a: no se como se llama la mama de Sam)no sabia cocinar, estaban en un profundo silencio pero no era incomodo e irritante como otras veces, después Sam lo rompió y le conto a su madre por lo que avía pasado el día anterior, los gritos de sus amigo , que lloro , que conoció a un chico de nombre Zack, en fin le conto de todo hasta que no iba ir a la escuela ese día porque iba a celebra su cumpleaños numero 17 con los recién llegados , así siguieron hablando asta que sonó el timbre

Las dos, madre e hija fueron a abrir la puerta y se encontraron con Zack y una hermosa chica de cabello color negro como el de su hermano y ojos marrones y un cuerpo parecido al de Sam

Los chicos se presentaron a la madre de su nueva amiga, y pasaron a la casa por petición de esta ya que sabia que su hija no iba a asistir a clases por ir con ese par, luego de hablar un rato, petunia invito a los chicos a desayunar a un hermoso restauran y como era obvio ninguno se negó ya que tenían hambre,

Petunia mando a prepara el carro de la familia y cuando este estaba listo se dirigieron a desayunar como dios manda

…………………………………………………….

Por otra parte Danny se levanto tarde como era de costumbre se baño se vistió y tomo su desayuno lo mas rápido que pudo, ya que solo tenia una menta en ese día, que era pedirle una sincera disculpa por su comportamiento de ayer

Sin mas ni mas salió corriendo se su casa para encontrarse con tuck que lo esperaba en la esquina de la casa de paulina, cuando lo vio ni se saludaron ya que lo dos sabían que llegaban tarde y tenían que pasar por la casa de su amiga

**TBC….**

.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

Como ven el día de Sam no comenzó tan malo ya que su madre se disculpo con ella y esas cosas (con en la serie la tratan un tanto fría por la manera de ser de ella ) sin siente que eso no merece una disculpa ya que los padres de esta lo hacían por su bien, puedo arreglar una cosas y poner flash back de cómo eran las actuaciones de ello (claro que inventadas juju ,ud nada mas vieron la del cartoon)

Y también se que es muy corto

Pero algo es algo no creen

Y de veras lo siento

Y espero que me dejen RR

Bueno me despido y tratare de publicar pronto y retomar este fic

chaoooo


End file.
